Grey, Gray, グレー
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: "Why would someone so beautiful, so obsessed with extravagance, want someone as hideous and dark as me?" Kyo Dir en grey x Kamijo LAREINE, Versailles homosexuality, yaoi


Warnings: homosexuality.  
Pairing: KamijoKyo  
Bands: Versailles/LAREINE, Dir en grey  
Synopsis: "Why would someone so beautiful, so obsessed with extravagance, want someone as hideous and dark as me?"  
Chapter: 1/1

(a/n:) Well, I've had this done for a while...I wrote all of it while in Japan, in fact. xD but I liked to delude myself into believing I'd add more to the beginning, give it an actual plot...however, I had about five different situations I could've gone with, but couldn't decide...so I, naturally, gave up and decided to post it now. I'm typing all of this up on my phone. Forgive any mistakes. xD I'm surprised no one's made this connection yet, really...

* * *

It was the first time I had seen him have any sort of emotion...the first time I entirely saw through the glamour, straight through to the dying man reaching out to me. Even with the moon gone, he looked entirely ethereal in the soft starlight. His hair glowed a soft blone, a great contrast with its usual flashy gold. His skin appeared porcelain, due to its milky colour, apparent fragility, and the fact that (even from this distance) I could tell how cold it was.

It was as if the new moon brought a new him, different from anything I had ever seen. In the starlight, I could see what had brought him to the point of literally chasing me down the street, just to get my number. I stood slowly, quietly slinking through the darkness. I did not possess his almost otherworldly grace, but he somehow didn't notice me until I was wiping away his tears. His big, deep chocolate eyes were expressionless, though not dead. It seemed that he had accepted that he was bound to weep on nights like this, and that I would eventually see it. Slowly, he raise his arms, brushing them against my own as he curled them around my body. He pressed his head against my scarred, tattooed chest, cold skin meeting hot, making us both shiver. I kissed the top of his head, fingers idly combing and curling his hair. His tears slowly continued to flow, and even this was graceful. They slid down his long lashes and flushed cheeks, coming to the nexus between our bodies and rushing on.

Kamijo made no sounds as he mourned, simply letting his emotions flow around the one person he knew could understand his pain.I gently cradled his head in my arms, doing my best to coo comforting words to him despite my gruff voice. He semed to get a hell of a lot of enjoyment out of my awkward attempts at soothing him, as he soon started to chuckle against my flesh. Feeling embarassed, I started to push him away. He clung tightly, however, and so I had no choice but to continue this most unmanly cuddle session. (I must admit, I was probably enjoying it even more than he).

When we had first met, I thought he would only want to harrass me about my blatant stealing in regards to my band's name. Really, it took no genius to see that I took the name of my band from a song of his with nearly the same title and the exact style I wanted to use. However, the "Dir en Gra/ey" issue has yet to come up, even now. This has led me to (continually) wonder why he is still with me. Tonight, for the first time, I think I see part of why he wanted to be with me. Rather than focusing on the fact that I took the name, he seemed to have focused on the "why."

Apparently, he understood that I understood and identified with his pain. I had heard from Chizaki...Mizaki...Pizaki...whatever...that he only really started avidly tracking me after the death of their bandmate, Jasmine You.

Now, normally I am horrible with names, but when your lover whimpers a name in his sleep at least four times a night, you tend to remember it. Now, howeber, I can see that it isn't just some nightmare scaring him that causes him to cry like this...Memories, a haunting, perhaps? Regardless of what it is, the fact is that he's hurting, I'm hurting, and he saw this...he saw that we were both broken, barely healing, and ready to shatter again if we had no help. Perhaps he thought that our disfigured, broken pieces might not fit back together alone, but might perfectly snap together when put with each others'? I can see the logic, now, and am terribly glad he has such a strange way of thinking. Now I understand what he meant on our first date, when he took me to a ridiculously flamboyant picnic in a park...The two trees we sat beneath were both old and sick, in danger of dying or being chopped down.

_"A shame it would be for such natural beauty, such a world wise-being to be destroyed, to 'wither to death,' don't you think?" _

At the time, this comment made me blush severely, and QUITE hideously. However, he pointed out that the two old trees had begun to lean on each other for support, twine their branches and trunks together until they were both strong enough to stand on their own again. By that point, they had relied too heavily on each other and their bond to ever want to part again. I understood what he meant (something that visibly delighted him), but I did not think to apply it to us. Now, however, I could not escape the meaning.

As he shifted closer, twining those long arms and legs around me, I understood him fully, as he always knew and hoped I would. "Jasmine died on a night like this," he said, surprising me immensely. He rarely spoke at night, and never when in the bedroom. I was more shocked by his clear, yet rather reticent speech than by what he said in general. "It's why we never meet on nights like this," he continued, ever looking out at the moonless sky. "Perhaps I am afraid it will jinx us? If the moon can leave the sky entirely, why can't my sun?"

I reddened, despite his deeply emotion-laced words. He had taken to calling me any variation of the word "sun," he could, due to the way my short blonde hair fans out like rays of light around my face. It embarassed me terribly, and I rarely stopped to think about any double meaning it might have held. Now, however, it was clear to me what he had always meant. While Jasmine You had always been his moon, pushing and pulling him like gravity, affecting him in away I never could, I was his sun. I warmed him, I dried the rivers and oceans of tears (so his moon could create no tides, not even a ripple) I helped him flourish and was the center of his world.

While we were polar opposites, we both served a function in his life, even when gone. Kissing the top of his head once more, I turned to look out the window with him. "The sun is rising..." he murmured, squeezing one of my biceps.

"Yeah," I quietly replied, holding him tighter as we both stared out at the dawning of a new day.

"I love you, Kyo." He said for the first time, stretching up to kiss the tears I hadn't realized I had let fall.

"Yeah," I whisper, feeling like I had an entire planet stuck in my throat. "I love you too."

* * *

(a/n) And I just HAD to go all symbolic, didn't I. Dontcha hate when I do that? I do. Please comment. xD I know it's not the best, but hey. It's an update. xD


End file.
